


Fly Me To The Moon

by waywardnovaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, DeanCas - Freeform, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel highschool au, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Glasses-Wearing Dean Winchester, Human AU, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Impala, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, casdean - Freeform, destiel (fluff), destiel smut, glass/dean, novachester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardnovaks/pseuds/waywardnovaks
Summary: Dean Winchester has been living in South Dakota for a around a year now, but he never saw Castiel Novak wandering around the high school. Well probably since he is fresh out of homeschool. The two run in to each other and become close friends but something else is felt by both of them other than friendship even if it takes some longer than others to figure it out. This story is their true high school love story, some cliché, some odd, some bad, and some good. But how will it end?





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have many notes so far but I will change it at some point. Please read the tags! That's all for now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to indent any of my paragraphs im so so sorry about that, ill fix it asap

Dean sat up blinking furiously. His contacts were bothering him after a long night of being out with his jock friends. He didn't particularly care about any one of them, he just needed to maintain his social status.  
So eventually he proceeded to stand up and go to the bathroom where he took out that pair of contacts and replaced them before getting ready for the day. He put on a black AC/DC shirt and white and black flannel with a pair of plain dark blue jeans.  
grabbed his phone and headed out the his doors, keys already in his hand.  
"Sammy hurry up we need to go!" He called out to his little brother, who's window was open.  
"Just a second Dean I'm on my way down!" Sam called back through the window.  
"Well shit Sammy with hair as long as yours you could really be rapunzle!" Dean laughed.  
Sam didn't respond he just shook his head and went on his way. The two drive to school while Dean was screaming the lyrics to some Led Zeppelin song Sam only recognized due to Dean playing it so often.  
"Why do you play those 10 songs so much? It's annoying and repetitive." Sam chided as they arrived at the high school about 10 minutes before the bell would ring for first period.  
"Because Sammy they are my top 10 zeppelin tracks." Dean gasped. "Thought you knew that!"  
"It's Sam and no it's TOTALLY new information to me." Sam sighed before climbing out of the car to catch up with his best friends Gabriel, Garth, and Kevin.  
Dean proceeded to park his car by the side of the school so he could possibly make a getaway sometime during 4th period.  
He jumped out and began to jog toward the front of the school when he bumped into someone.  
"Hey watch where you are fucking going." a voice mumbled and got up before walking away.  
Dean didn't get a chance to look at the person he ran into but he saw it was some kid with dark messy sex hair. He shrugged it off like any other time he had bumped into anyone and continued on with his day.  
~~  
He had just stumbled into his first class of the day when the bell rang.  
"One more second and you would have been late Mr. Winchester." his teacher Mr. Zach grumbled at him as Dean took a seat.  
The whole hour he was in the class bored him shitless, but he dealt with it. History wasn't exactly his strong suit, but he had to slide by if we wanted to make it into a slightly decent college to get away from his dad.  
Yeah, John Winchester was an asshole who was exceptionally strict when he was around but other than that the only thing Dean truly had against his was that John wanted him to own the family business when he graduated from high school.  
Dean wanted to do his own thing however, he wanted to do something that had to do with cars at least as a side job, and major in art. He enjoyed writing and really wanted to pursue that along with some painting.  
As the first hour class drew to a close, homework was assigned, the class groaned, and the bell rang just like any other day.  
When he was in the halls some of his "friends" came over and started chatting him up about basic shit Dean didn't really care about. All of his answers were either,  
"Hell yeah I got laid."  
"Yes, Crowley."  
" No you can't do that Zazle."  
Or, "Gotta go."  
Why he was even friends with these asshats was only because of his badass reputation that he supposedly had as soon as he walked through the doors of this school a year ago. All because he beat some kid up over making him mildly annoyed.  
Dean was on his way to his locker when someone slung their arm over his shoulder. "Hey green eyed wonder boy." came a female voice.  
Dean smiled widely before turning around to face the girl in front of him. "Sup Charles."  
"Wanna ditch after fourth and go get ice cream?" Charlie asked swinging her very vibrant red hair over her shoulder.  
"Hell yeah."  
~~  
Dean and Charlie now sat across from each other at the local ice cream place, indulging in their own personalized bowls of ice cream.  
"So I heard that you ran over the "fresh out of homeschool" weird kid today." Charlie commented, her mouth full of chocolate, pointing at Dean with her spoon.  
"So that's who that was, he basically just told me to watch where I was going before running off. I couldn't even get a look at his damn face." He replied shaking his head.  
"According to your fake friends, you don't want to, they all say he had really creepy blue alien eyes. But I don't believe their bullshit." The girl laughed before nearly spitting her food.  
"Highly doubt they could be that weird. But who knows, people thought that your red hair was fake for months." Dean said thoughtfully.  
"Oooh do you want to meet him?" Charlie cooed at him winking over and over again.  
"How many times do I have to say it Charlie, I'm not gay."  
"Sure you keep telling your favorite rainbow slinky that honey."  
Dean rolled his eyes before laughing and looking at his watch. "We should probably head back so we don't miss art."  
The two then payed for the service and headed back to school.  
~~ Dean was sitting at his table drawing a pair a shiny black "demon" eyes when someone tapped him in the shoulder.  
"That's really impressive, seeing as how I also had the same idea for my drawing."  
Dean quickly looked up to where the voice was coming from. He recognized the voice from this morning from when he slammed into that kid.  
Dean found himself strong directly into a pair of perfect ocean blue eyes that seemed to stand out from the rest of the boys features. His jaw went slack. He got so lost in them he forgot they belonged to an actual human rather than precious sapphires or aquamarine.  
"O-Oh thanks? Sorry for bumping into you earlier this morning, I was going to look for you and apologize but I've never seen your face before now so..." Dean rambled  
"It's fine. I guess it was kind of my fault for not paying attention to anything around me." The other half laughed smiling at Dean. "I'm Castiel."  
"Ain't that an angel name?" Dean asked Castiel who was still awkwardly standing beside Dean's desk. "Yeah my parents are Bible freaks, but they aren't super against anything, seem like in most of these books my parents are super homophobes." Cas replied frowning a little. "What are "these books?"" Dean inquired.  
"Oh just something I made up in my head."  
"Oh."  
Castiel shuffled his feet before walking away with. "Ok well I'll talk to you later Dean."  
"Hey wait! What's your number?" Dean called after him. Cas smiled to himself before returning to Dean's side and wrote his name and phone number in perfect cursive in gel pen on Dean's arm.  
"Thanks Cas."  
"Cas?"  
"Hell yeah, it has a nice ring to it. Plus your name is a mouthful so I figured I would shorten it up." Dean laughed his green eyes sparkling up at Cas.  
"Okay Dean." Castiel replied and just for a moment Dean could have sworn he saw a small glimmer in the boy's blue eyes. Dean had noted that while Castiel had the most stunning eyes he had ever seen, they always looked either lifeless, scared, or unhappy. And from that moment Dean was determined to make his new friend as happy as possible.  
~~~~~  
Dean waited by his impala until he saw Castiel after the final bell rang. He waved him over and quickly told him he would text or call him after he finished up at a party he was attending that night. Cas nodded and smiled as he walked away.  
Cas walked all the way home which wasn't far but it was around a mile so it took him around 15 minutes.  
When he walked through the door, he heard Anna call, "Castiel is that you?"  
"Yeah it me Anna." he replied walking toward Anna's voice. He got to the kitchen where Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna and his father Chuck waited for him.  
He was immediately bombarded with questions with how his day went. "Guys, Guys, it was fine. I talked to someone today." Castiel shouted to have his voice heard above all of the others.  
"Ooh whats their name?"  
"Are they cute?"  
"Boy or Girl?"  
"Do you like them?"  
"I want to meet them."  
"Dean, Yes, Boy, No, and maybe." Castiel replied answering all of his siblings and father's questions in order. This went on for about 15 minutes before he told all of them he was going to go up to his room and study.  
The boy hurried upstairs and closed his door behind him and sighed before setting his messenger bag down and pulling out all of his books. He decided that he would study till around midnight when he figured Dean would be back from the party.  
But Cas fell asleep around 11 and Dean never texted Cas after the party.  
~~~~  
Dean went into Crowley's house party around 8 that night feeling confused. He wanted to go to this party but he felt for once that he could be doing something better than this. But instead of regarding that thought he drowned it out with alcohol.  
By 11pm that night Dean was piss drunk. He was currently making out with some blonde girl named... whatever names never mattered to Dean during these kind of situations.  
The two went upstairs and were drunkenly groping each other. It was a huge mess and the last thing that Dean remembered was the girl unzipping his pants.  
~~~~  
Dean woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He rolled over to see a blonde laying next to him still crashed. He groaned and got up, trudging out of the room and out the door. Everyone who had stayed overnight was still fast asleep so he was careful-ish not to wake anyone.  
When he got home he realized it was Saturday. He checked on his brother before heading to the bathroom. It appeared his dad was still in bed so again, he tried not to make too much noise as he dug through the medicine cabinet. After he took two Excedrin he leaned forward and removed his contact lenses. Dean blinked a few times and adjusted to the blurriness around him as he walked back to his own room.  
Opening one of his drawers in his dresser, Dean pulled out his wide framed glasses and put them on. With a hangover as massive as his was, the glasses helped a little bit of the pain in his head go away. (You aren't supposed to wear contacts when you drink just as a fyi)  
Dean absolutely hated them and hadn't worn any pair of them publicly since he was in 7th grade. He tended to "accidently" break them and would deal without until John replaced them, and then got him contacts. Even now he hated them as much as he did when he was younger, but he figured, comfort is worth a little self-consciousness right?  
The only other person that knew about them outside the family was Charlie and se tended to take photos of him on the very rare occasion he would wear them as blackmail for some unknown purpose she refused to explain.  
Dean took out his phone and suddenly remembered the phone number on his arm. It was a little smudged but other than that it looked fine. He typed in the number and sent a quick apology text.  
Dean W: Hey Cas sorry I wasn't able to text you last night. Text me when you read this. Its Dean btw  
Sent: 9:34am, Saturday  
Read: 9:47am by: unknown number  
Unknown Number: Hello, Dean. It is okay. Nothing to apologize for. -Castiel  
Dean W: Okay are you sure? and would you like to go do something later this afternoon? I'd like to get to know you better.  
Castiel: Yes it's fine. And I'm sorry, I would but I have a family event I have to attend at 3.  
Dean W: Oh okay... Well I will see you at school on Monday Cas. Bye  
Castiel: Ok, see you then. (IM SO SORRY)  
Dean W changed Castiel's contact name to "Cas" at 9:53am  
Castiel has changed Dean W's contact name to "Dean" at 9:53am


End file.
